


The Mistakes We Didn't Make

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge. Two girls born into their father's life of crime everything was simple until they were kidnapped by a spy organization. What happens when one day an explosion and an anonymous tip change everything. Be careful, they're watchingNotice: first few chapters are a flashback and are leading up to explosion





	1. "Hold"

_Veronica_

“Veronica, if you don’t shoot him, I’m afraid I’m going to have to shoot that red-haired rat you call your boyfriend.” Her father, Hiram Lodge had threatened her. As a child of one of the biggest

crime families in the country, her father felt the need to groom her to one day become the Godmother. The terrified teenager stood there, gun in hand and tears in her eyes as the man who

stood in front of her begging for his life. She couldn’t do it, he had a family. She closed her eyes as her father threatened to murder her best friend.

  
The sound of the gunshot radiated the room.

  
Veronica opened her eyes terrified to see the man who fell to the floor and had his blood pouring out onto the floor. She had loved him as much as he was a toxin to her life. Though the soft

the man who cared for her, kept her safe, and clothed seemed like a total stranger.

  
Except that he was her father.

  
_Cheryl_

  
“Welcome to Blossom Maple Farms” She greeted, this weekend was a key weekend for their business. Her father, Clifford was going to pitch their newest drug to local gang leaders and

associates of their family. Cheryl was homeschooled at a young age, her family did it so she wouldn’t have friends to share their families secrets. On the surface she seemed perfect, she had

perfect grades, perfect skin, even the perfect personality. At night, when her parents flipped the last switch, she exploded into tears. Everything in her life was robbed from her by her

parents. She had no friends, a sibling who had their own business to tend to, no social interaction, not even loving her parents. On holidays, she would wake up and it would be

another day. Her days consisted of bookkeeping, talking to clients on the phone, and being the perfect assistant a crime family could have.

Her father's associates gathered around the fire, even her brother Jason who rarely came for business deals. Her brother stood up and stared Clifford Blossom in his dark eyes, filled with hate.

He cleared his throat and announced the unthinkable

“I am buying you out.”

The associates turned to gossip to each other, as his father pulled out a gun. Jason was distracted, as he was talking to his assistant, boasting about how amazing his company was, he was a narcissist and he had to be the best, better than his own family even.

That’s how he ended up dead in front of his wife, his mother, his father, his sister, and his best friend.

 

_3rd person_

Veronica Lodge walked out of the building and left her father behind after committed a heinous crime. Guilt consumed her, sorrow even. She tried to go unseen, she walked into a coffee shop

 

and pretend everything was normal. To get to the local coffee shop, you had to cut through an alleyway, so as she walked down an alleyway, they jumped out at her put the black bag over her

head and threw her in the car.

 

Cheryl Blossom ran outside in tears, where the brisk, November breeze greeted her. Mascara ran across her face. Her mind trying to focus on the roses in front of her and not the massacre that

occurred in the house. Suddenly she heard the sound of tires scraping across the Blossoms paved driveway, a black GMC Yukon rolled in front of her. A woman with brown hair cascading down her neck

in a suit the same color as midnight came out, so did her men who were prepared to kidnap her.

“Stop! You don’t even have to kidnap me I want to leave.” The brunette women had held out her hands signaling her henchmen to stop. They looked at Cheryl, analyzed the makeup that

was now all over her face. They opened the door that leads to the backseat of the van. Where she glanced out the window and began to ponder what her new life would hold.

 


	2. "Happy"

_Veronica_

Her eyes fluttered and she looked at the plum dress that she remembered she was wearing before. Her heels were covered in mud which angered her and she was in an unusual bed. White silk sheets with a shaggy rug on the floor like a hotel room of sorts. She looked up to see there were people watching. A woman with long brown hair and glasses next to a blonde haired girl and a raven-haired boy who couldn’t be much older than she was. They smiled as they messed with buttons on the computer they had in front of them. Another thing that was odd was that people, clad in the same attire as they were wearing passed by and didn’t think was unusual. There was also, golden sunlight a sight that prisoners were not thought to see. She looked to her right where another girl who was about her age in an identical bed woke up and the same exact reaction. She was wearing a dress the color of carnage that wrapped around her figure perfectly with matching dress shoes. The girls were sophisticated, which is what she thought was her kidnappers motive. Money. By the looks of this crimson enigma and the knowledge of her father’s wealth, she can conclude that is what they shared in common. But why?

_Cheryl_

She stared out at the people she had recognized from earlier and a new girl. Who wore a plum colored outfit. She concluded that plum was her color. She studied the Raven haired girl she had the same look she had on but she was more confused and angry. The blonde girl from earlier who had a gun strapped to her side slapped the button next to the microphone and spoke “Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom. You’re finally awake. Please exit the room and go to your new room. You are expected at dinner at 19:00 dress fancy.” Almost immediately, a slab of the

glass fell to the floor where an exit appeared. She walked out and looked at the strange facility in awe. A new guard who had red hair and looked an awful lot like, Jason. Her father lifted the gun and shot it in that fateful moment and crimson erupted from her brother like a volcano. As a child, she learned how to master the art of silent tears. The louder you cry the more people will hear and the more that they hear the more that they will come to hurt you.

 

While looking into the mirror that the small room provided she focused on her eyes, then her black cocktail dress that made her look like she was attending a funeral. She didn’t care though, there were no business titans to impress, parents to satisfy, or pictures to take. She didn’t have to worry about what she looked like to her newfound crush, the raven-haired girl that woke up in the fish tank with her. Since she was probably wearing black too. She sat on her bed and began to put on a pair of black heels that were provided for her when she heard the knock. Cheryl’s breath stopped as if she was being choked as the raven-haired girl who had consumed her thoughts these past few hours opened the door and the girl clad in a black bodycon dress and matching stilettos strutted inside and sat next to Cheryl on her bed. The redheaded girl looked at her in confusion until she spoke after what seemed like 5 hours. 

“I know that we just met, but I don’t care what you think of me after this. It’s not like I have a reputation to hold onto anymore.” Veronica laughed at her own words, trying to rid the air of the awkward energy between them. 

“Don’t freak out, just trust me.” Before Cheryl Blossom had any time to react, her crush was kissing her, passionately. And for the first time in awhile, maybe ever, she was happy. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna see if any of you catch the pattern with the chapter titles
> 
> Next Chapter: We start to get the ball rolling a bit for this fic


	3. "Know"

3  
3rd person

As they pulled away from the kiss, Cheryl tried to get the words out of her mouth but all that was coming out were stutters. On the other hand, Veronica had the biggest smile on her face as she grabbed Cheryl’s hand and suggested they went downstairs where said dinner was going to be served. Cheryl was in shock, she couldn’t believe that a girl who she presumed was straight kissed her first. At the large black dining room, came an awkward conversation. The brunette was named Geraldine Grundy, she was tall and was the leader of the organization. Next to her were two agents one with light blonde hair and another with jet black hair they were married as the small diamond ring on the blonde’s finger confirmed so. At the end of the table was a man in glasses and a dark suit.  
“Hello and welcome new recruits, I am Walter Weatherbee. You are here because of your parents. Hiram Lodge and Clifford Blossom?” The man in the glasses spoke Veronica and Cheryl looked at each other worryingly. However, this vague explanation made sense to them their fathers were ruthless killers it would be strange if someone didn’t have a vendetta against them.  
“Go back to your rooms training begins tomorrow” Geraldine Grundy announced and they did as told like obedient dogs.

Veronica  
Cheryl and I talked while walking through the halls. Until we approached the door of her bedroom  
“Well, I guess i’ll see you tomorrow”She had a disappointed tone to her voice as she looked at her black strappy heels. However, I had other plans. I leaned in and wiped a silent tear she was shedding, the reason why she looked at her shoes and kissed her ever so passionately as they opened the door, kicked off their shoes and slammed the door.  
3rd Person  
Betty and Jughead, or better known as Agents Jones drived home in the darkest of night. It was a quiet ride until Betty turned to her husband and broke the silence  
“God those new recruits are so annoying I want to kill them already.”  
“Patience, after their training we can take down that joke of organization and I’ll let you shoot them in between their eyes” Betty blushed at his comment.  
“Your such a flirt Jones.” He smiled and turned to her,  
“I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys this chapter is a little short like all of my chapters so im going to keep posting two at a time see you guys later!


	4. "Wait"

One year later…

3rd Person POV

The alarm clock shrilled in the young couple’s ears as the sound woke them up from their much needed slumber. Cheryl Blossom swatted her crimson colored locks off her face and tapped her raven-haired girlfriend on the shoulder. She lifted the soft, silky duvet off her head which prompted an involuntary low growl from her. She hated to fo this to her, if they were upset with each other they didn’t work as well on assignments. With a high stress job with a high percentage of being killed while working they needed to work well together. A jolt of energy soured through Veronica’s body as she jumped from their shared sky blue colored bed and into the bathroom. Cheryl yelled out at her in annoyance since she always took a shower first since her hair took much more time to dry. She decided to go for a tight bun today due to her lack of a shower. While rummaging through her drawer for a bobby pin, the red velvet box caught her eye she stared at it like it was a crystal in the sunlight and remembered that she eventually had to give it to her girlfriend. She quickly shoved the ring in her jumpsuits left breast pocket and strapped her gun holster to her. Today would be the day, she would take her out to dinner and just ask her that life changing question. At headquarters, Cheryl and Veronica walked in at exactly 8:30 am in the excessively guarded office space. They flashed their badges at the scanner and waltzed through the metal detectors like they always do. Their heels were clacking at every step they took on the marble floor of the headquarters, with the ring burning a hole in Cheryl’s pocket. - Betty Cooper awoke in chains in a place that appeared to look like a basement it was dimly lit and cold. Her clothes were stolen and she was wearing what looked like a hospital gown. She began to remember a blonde haired women with a tall olive skinned man next to her laughing maliciously as they stuck a needle in her arm and then she was gone. Betty began to scan her surroundings when she saw her boyfriend next to her who was still sleeping she tried to wake him but before she could she could hear the door open the door to the basement and fear quickly coursed through her body as she could hear their footsteps vibrate throughout the basement as they laughed. They were wearing their clothes like they had been for the past year when they were taken.

“You see this? We’re blowing up the headquarters of your tragic agency later.” Jughead attempted to scream out in protest. He knew them as a teenager they were always fighting but he didn’t think they held a grudge against them. Well there he was now, chained in a sinister basement straight out of a Saw movie sometimes, if his captors felt like it they would laugh and cut his tattoos off. It was revenge they had called it but to them it was torture. As he screamed out in pain Betty was usually sobbing next to him. They did that today, because he yelled at them for their bomb threat after laughing about it they tapped the device next to their necks and their faces morphed into their own. The women wearing betty’s facade laughed, 

“Come on JUGHEAD, let’s go to work” She emphasized his name as she said it. Then the man wearing Jughead’s face replied with 

“Okay BETTY let’s blow up headquarters today.” They laughed then they kissed each other their captors were a strange, malicious couple like a modernized Bonnie and Clyde. They waltzed out the door and betty cried into her boyfriend’s arms. Their captors encouraged them to get pregnant so they could steal their kids to make people less suspicious. Betty’s thoughts went to their son, Peter she remembered the day a few months ago when she gave birth to him, his ocean blue eyes stared at her and she smiled the frowned, Peter was born into a cruel world to people who lived in a basement then the lady snatched him from her and brought

him upstairs never to be seen again. She began to sob harder until there was nothing left to cry about

-

“Come on Veronica we’re going to be late the reservation says 5:30!”  Cheryl tried to get her girlfriend out of the office but couldn’t because she was chatting with Agent Andrews, a new recruit that she quickly hit it off with. Then, a large boom radiated the building shaking the 37th floor, where Veronica and Cheryl were,  like an earthquake. Veronica called out, a cry of panic as the building perished in flames the heat surrounding them with the beaming orange light swallowed everything in sight. The ceiling cracked through the center, swallowing Veronica. Cheryl jumped down with her in hopes of saving  her. When they landed on the ground Cheryl’s foot was hurting, it was most likely broken but she didn’t care however the raven haired princess next to her was not losing consciousness. She tried to croak out one last word, “Ch..eryl… I..uh.. I.. love y...ou” Cheryl sobbed as she fell into unconciousness. 

“I love you too, and I promise we’ll have our wedding. Just you wait”

  
  


  
  



End file.
